


Onwards

by mific



Category: Seirei no Moribito | Guardian of the Sacred Spirit
Genre: Character of Color, Digital Art, Friendship, Gen, Japanese Character(s), magical landscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Tread softly and carry a big spear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esotaria (hermitcave)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcave/gifts).



> Created for Esotaria as part of the Kaleidoscope exchange run by Dark Agenda.  
> This is a blended digital artwork. Balsa Yonsa is a spearwoman, bodyguard to young Prince Chagum, and they have various adventures as they flee Chagum's enemies. It's a novel and an anime TV series, and the journey is a spiritual quest as well. Anime is a cartoonization of real life (visually, anyway) so I've flipped that and made more realistic art out of an anime. In the art, Balsa Yonsa is taken from photos of a wonderful cosplay costume created and worn by Ashe. My thanks to her for letting me use the image, and there are more photos of her costume [here](http://www.cosplay.com/costume/220480/), photographed by [Ludick Kepler](http://www.ludickkepler.com). The rest of the work is a collage from multiple sources, heavily modified in photoshop to make the landscape somewhat magical.

  
[   
](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/113010/113010_original.jpg)

 click for full sized picture

 


End file.
